


黑貓的全稱

by Evalina_um



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Balck cat, Cat, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evalina_um/pseuds/Evalina_um
Summary: 在一個雨夜，Charles淋了滿身雨水匆匆回到家中，跟著他回家的還有他緊緊抱住的紙箱。
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Sven Svensson
Kudos: 8





	黑貓的全稱

**Author's Note:**

> 認真，如果你的另一半或家人不同意養貓，要嘛去說服他們，要嘛不要養，不要去冒那個風險
> 
> 還有，我忘記把這篇發到AO3了

「哦，你終於回來了。」  
Sven轉身，看著玄關大門的握把因鑰匙轉動而被轉開，他的丈夫帶著淋在全身的雨水一起踏入家門，懷裡抱著一個寫著日文與某些亞洲神秘文字的、濕答答的紙箱，氣喘吁吁。  
「呼⋯⋯呼⋯⋯」  
Charles喘著氣，單膝跪了下來，懷裡仍然緊抱那個紙箱。Sven能夠通過對方對於空氣的即刻求而看出Charles已經用盡全力跑回家了，於是他也沒有多說什麼，甚至還走到玄關幫他把門關上。  
「你怎麼拿了一個箱子回來？」  
Sven低頭看著那個沒有被膠帶封住只是草草摺起的紙箱，有些疑惑。  
Charles沒有回答對方的問題，他抬起頭朝Sven著急地喊：「毛巾，快點！」  
雖然他很不滿Charles和他說話的語氣，但Sven仍然照著對方說的話做，走進浴室從金屬掛竿上扯了一條淡色毛巾下來扔向Charles。  
Charles把紙箱放在地板上，打開箱子，用Sven丟給他的毛巾把一個什麼東西抱起。  
這時，幾聲脆弱的叫聲與一些細小的呼嚕聲從Charles抱出的某個黑色不明物體發出：「喵⋯⋯喵⋯⋯」  
「乖⋯⋯沒事了，沒事了⋯⋯」  
Charles語氣失去了奇妙的文字與荒唐的字詞，剩下溫柔與字裡行間流露出的愛意以及⋯⋯母性？他低下頭，看著自己懷中體型不大的生物，用毛巾慢慢擦拭。  
「那是一隻黑貓？」  
Sven饒有興致地低下頭，看著Charles懷中漆黑一團完全看不到頭身腿的小生物。  
「嗯。」Charles點點頭：「我回來的時候在路上聽見牠在叫，然後把牠連同紙箱抱了起來，想說送去寵物醫院之類的地方。」  
「這個時間點應該都關了吧。」  
Sven已經猜想到了後面的發展，先幫Charles說了。  
Charles聽到後點點頭：「確實都關了。」  
「然後你就把牠帶到我們家來了。」  
「一晚上有什麼關係嘛。」Charles抬起頭，嘟起嘴不滿地看向Sven：「我明天就找個時間帶牠去收容所之類的。」  
「你最好是。」  
Sven完全不相信明天的Charles會依照他所說的執行。夫夫幾年，他也清楚地明白他那並不會隨著年紀增長，性格越變越成熟的丈夫是如何在過去的幾年一逮到機會就和他魯洨（*1）要領養一隻什麼「可愛大喵喵」，而Sven一問到領養的細節和照顧貓所需要的條件以及注意事項，Charles便支支吾吾答不上話，雖然最近Charles也在言談話語之間插入了一下他在寵物新聞上看到的知識和一些對於寵物的基礎常識好證明他有能力照顧一個生命，但Sven仍然不怎麼相信他。  
儘管他再怎麼不信任Charles，Sven現在也只能先讓這隻比一般偶爾能夠見到的街貓體型小上不小的黑貓在他們的家過夜，畢竟他也不能把一個小生命從他們家中丟到大雨淋灕的街頭——這太缺德了。  
一聽到自家那脾氣硬得很的老公默許了，Charles便點頭如搗蒜，低下頭親了下懷中的貓貓：「太棒了！你另外一個爹同意了！」  
「天哪⋯⋯」  
Sven不知道他該先吐槽Charles居然冒著這隻流浪貓身上可能有各種疾病和細菌、寄生蟲之類的風險親了牠一口，還是對方已經違反了他的前一句話所做的承諾，讓他們不小心多了一個非人類孩子。

「喵喵！喵喵喵——」  
現在是早上五點三十二。Sven睜開惺忪的雙眼，看著擺在他床頭的黑色長條型木紋電子鬧鐘（*2），那幾個數字和一個標點符號在一片黑暗中清楚地亮著。  
他的鬧鐘沒響這貓倒是響了。Sven慢慢坐起身靠在床頭，緩慢地眨了眨眼，他跟著貓叫聲轉頭，卻在黑暗中瞥到兩個詭異的亮光。  
「JÄVLA！CHARLES！」  
Sven一看見那在黑暗中閃閃發光的兩顆小圓型就嚇得爆出來自家鄉的美麗語言。  
「⋯⋯什麼？」  
被身旁的丈夫突然的喊叫聲給驚醒的Charles不慌不忙地坐起身，意識即使是在這麼大一個聲音刺激下仍然恍惚。  
「開燈！Charles！」  
Sven沒有要開口解釋的意思，只是用仍然處於驚嚇狀態的語氣命令對方，而意識正模糊的Charles也下意識地聽從指令，側身按下嵌入牆壁的電燈開關，食指與中指一同壓下突起的那一側，裝在天花板上色調偏暖的燈在幾秒後完全亮起，他們兩人被突入起來的光亮給刺激的閉上了會眼，他們再次睜開眼，瞳孔縮小適應環境。  
「喵嗷嗷嗷嗷！」  
Sven再看回異樣所現之處，那詭異的亮點變成了一隻年紀不大的小黑貓。  
昨晚睡前，Charles和Sven合力幫那隻黑貓在洗手台洗了個澡，以防萬一，他們沒有幫牠抹上沫浴乳，而是用清水溫柔地沖洗，Sven負責壓制，Charles負責沖洗和吹乾，完美的分工。  
洗乾淨後，他們從冰箱裡拿出還剩下一半沒有用的鮭魚片，退冰後放在瓷碗給小貓吃了，那隻小貓體型小食量卻不小，一兩分鐘就把和牠身體一半大小的魚肉給吞乾淨，Charles推測小貓在等母貓把自己帶回才沒有出紙箱去覓食，接著他們拿了裝醬料的小碟子裝滿了過濾水放在食碗旁邊，給小貓補充水分。  
做完了這些，他們才上床。  
而現在，Sven完全不知道這隻貓是發了哪條神經在三更半夜鬼吼鬼叫。  
「啊不就貓？」  
Charles打了個哈欠，一臉不解，完全不知道為什麼他丈夫要在假日的凌晨突然把他叫醒開燈。一隻貓在叫，然後呢？  
「我⋯⋯」Sven正想開口解釋，突然腹部被一個重物重重墜上：「DIN MAMMA！」  
「我聽不懂瑞典文，但我有種預感，那兩個詞的意思是『你媽』之類的。」  
Charles沒有很在意Sven腹部的傷勢或是對方是否安好之類的，婚姻並不像熱戀期，當你走入一段婚姻，代表你已經差不多理解對方了，你會找到屬於另一半的頻率，那個頻率會告訴你一切你所需知。  
「喵。」  
那個給予Sven一記重擊的罪魁禍首——小黑貓在那個金髮人類身上用黑色的小手手踏了幾下，然後轉了幾圈，找到了一個舒服的位置與角度後躺下。  
「哦——真可愛！」  
Charles看到這幅景象忍不住像個追星的十一歲小妹妹一樣尖叫了出來，為貓咪的平常動作高喊。  
看到他的伴侶在自己被這個動物用粗暴的方式強行讓他擔上床的責任的時候的反應居然是尖叫的Sven轉頭帶著滿了問號看著對方：「⋯⋯我是你丈夫嗎？」  
正在拿著放在床旁邊與床同高的矮櫃上的手機好為這個在他的視野裡十分溫馨的景象拍照的Charles天真地回答：「是呀，怎麼了？」  
「天哪，Calvin！」  
Sven嘆了口氣，搖搖頭呈現放棄狀態。至少這比他和Charles第一次見面時對方對他說的話——「哈哈，被捕了吧。」好多了。  
至少這是一隻貓跳到他的腹部再下去一點的位置，而不是檯燈之類的，Sven也沒多需要Charles的安慰。  
「牠喜歡你，這有什麼不好嗎？」Charles繼續調笑，然後長舒了口氣，微笑著：「好啦，繼續睡吧，再次晚安。」  
Sven無奈地接受了Charles的提議：「晚安。」

Sven這輩子從沒在冬天睡得這麼爽過。  
第一，他們沒有錢買暖氣，他們一致認為夏天比冬天糟糕數十倍。第二，一個有重大犯罪紀錄的前罪犯和一個退伍軍人在這個充滿歧視眼光的社會是找不到什麼高薪的工作，而近期Charles甚至打算拉Sven和他一起再次回到軍隊⋯⋯老實說，Sven並不介意。  
他緊緊抱住柔軟的抱枕，再次放下意識沈浸在剛才美好而混亂的夢中——  
——等等，他沒有抱枕啊！？  
發現這件驚人的事實的Sven立刻用那隻沒有被壓著的手重重摑住那個不是抱枕的柔軟物，用因沒有視覺而變得比平時更加敏銳的觸覺試圖判斷他懷中的是什麼。  
首先，可以排除Charles，因為Sven能聽到對方在說夢話。  
「噠噠噠噠噠啦噠噠噠⋯⋯」  
⋯⋯Sven應該這一輩子都沒辦法完全理解Charles的奇妙大腦。  
隨著他越握越用力，那個抱枕發出了奇怪的聲音。  
「捏啊⋯⋯」（*3）  
「蛤？」  
Sven發覺這坨玩意兒是會動的之後馬上放開手，睜大雙眼看著這團黑色麻糬。  
人眼與貓眼對視，鼻尖距離只差不到一公分，輕輕一個晃動便會碰上。就算是動物，Sven仍然能從那隻黑貓的表情看到了明顯的疑惑。  
「喵⋯⋯」  
黑貓無辜地叫著，開始掙扎，不到幾秒變從Sven的懷中掙脫，跑到Charles那邊對對方的耳朵尖叫。  
「喵嗚喵喵嗚嗚嗚！」  
Charles皺了皺眉，他睜開雙眼，又閉上，不用言語表達他的憤怒。  
怒火在內心越燒越烈，他忍不住反擊：「喵喵嗷嗷嗷喵喵喵！」  
此時的Sven，不知道該對此說什麼。

**Author's Note:**

> *1:不間斷地煩一個人  
> *2:我以前的鬧鐘，夾帶私貨  
> *3:參考至YT的一個影片。標題：Max has CUTE meow


End file.
